


Voltron: Legendary Space Fam

by Franta_Sivan1



Category: volton
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eating Disorders, Fluff and Humor, Lots of blushing, Other, Past Relationship(s), Play Fighting, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franta_Sivan1/pseuds/Franta_Sivan1
Summary: Shiro is a unstable leader.Keith is a angsty pretty boy.Lance is a insecure flirt.Pidge is a no filter genius.Hunk is anxious baker.But at least they all have each other.





	Voltron: Legendary Space Fam

In space, God knows where lived the five brave paladins of Voltron. They fight space monsters daily to save planets from total extermination, still managing time to be angsty teens.  
☆  
Hunk tried not to let it get to him. Not being able to smell eggs and bacon in the morning or whatever the pilot school chefs were cooking up. Lance would always complain about the food even while eating it. Pidge, on the other hand, seemed content with just snatching an apple or granola bar of the salad bar.  
Hunk felt cozy in his thick gray blankets in his new bed at the castle. He almost didn't want to get up until he heard the familiar grumble that was his stomach yearning for food. He pushed off his covers being greeted with the cold Breeze against his body.  
Finally, after brushing the morning breath out and wrapping his hair in his familiar bandanna he made his way towards the castle's kitchen. He passed by Pidge's door in the castle dorm hallway. He did the usual morning routine he always did and knocked on Pidge's door so they could go to breakfast together. When Pidge didn't want to be disturbed in the morning she left a cord from one of her many gadgets, left hanging on the door knob. It was like their own little system that they both appreciated.  
Hunk rapped his knuckles on the cold metal door twice. Then he heard the familiar grumble from Pidge signaling he come in. When Hunk opened the door to see Pidge swallowed up by her green sweater typing furiously at her laptop. Her laptop covered in stickers from different bands and TV shows. Hunk walked over to where she was sitting on her bed. He leaned over to see what she was doing. Pidge raised her brow in annoyance. She hates when people breathe down her back when she's trying to do work. Or anything really. Being short does have its disadvantages.  
"There's a thing called personal space you know?" Pidge exclaimed, "Or did you leave that back on earth?" She added sarcastically.  
Hunk would never let it show how much that little comment made him feel. Earth. His old home. He shrugged the thought off. This is his home now. He thought huffily. He needed to come to terms with that. The faster he gets that through his head the shorter his homesickness will latch onto his brain. If only Lance did the same thing Hunk thought sadly. Pidge notice Hunk's lack in comments and decided maybe earth jokes were a little too soon.  
Wanting the awkward air to disappear she suggested they go get breakfast. Hunk's smile returned and they made their way to the kitchen together.  
Surprisingly Shiro and Keith were already seated talking quietly. When Keith noticed their existence about fifteen seconds later his face turned sour. Pink dusting his cheeks lightly. He scooted his chair back to its original place at the dining table. Pidge laughed a little inside.  
"Hey, losers," said a familiar snarky voice. Lance.  
He was in his usual attire apart from the pink slippers he wore.  
"Says the one with the bunny slippers" replied Keith bitterly. Lance's facial expression contortions into annoyance.  
"Sooo how is everyone's morning going? Apart from Keith of course who woke up with a stick up his BUTT." He questioned gingerly.  
Keith being the hot headed person he is retorted back immediately.  
"You bet you're as-",  
"Yesh get a room you two." Pidge chimed in clearly not impressed with their little cat fight.  
Both Keith and Lances faces burn up. Lance was about to defend what was left of his dignity when Shiro noticed Keith's troubled look and decided to answer his distress call.  
"Enough," he said, "You would think that after, uh months? However long it's been. That we would get along better and not bicker every chance we get."  
Keith turned away from Shiro in shame. Shiro noticed, growing embarrassed. He didn't want to shame Keith he wanted to save him from the awkward scene unfolding from Pidge's comment. Lance noticed Shiro's look towards Keith and huffed clearly irritated.  
Shiro gives up on trying to get a look from Keith. His authoritativeness kicking in he glanced at Pidge.  
"You need to think before you say. I know you're smart enough to know how to choose your words wisely." He said calmly yet sternly.  
Pidge pushed up her glasses awkwardly and nodded. Then not even seconds after Pidge smirked evilly.  
"Okay, dad." She said jokingly knowing how much that nickname dreads him.  
Shiro rolls his eyes, "Pidge..." he says warning Clearly not appreciating the nickname.  
Hunk snickers from behind Pidge causing Pidge to erupt into laughter. Hunk snorts loudly nearly choking on his saliva causing Lance to lose it completely.  
"Ewww" Pidge groans and laughs at the same time. Pidge breaks out into laughter again barely able to form a sentence. Lance joining in.  
Shiro looks at the three questionably not really knowing why a snort would cause such a sudden laughing epidemic. He's just about to tell them to calm them down before they choke from not getting enough air when he heard a little giggle coming from the seat in the corner of the table. It's only seconds before he realizes the noise came from Keith. But soon that soft giggle is drowned out by another laugh. This one more prominent. Shiro can't help himself. Seeing Keith laugh is rare. He soon starts laughing as well.  
Before he knows it he's clutching his stomach in pain from laughing so hard. The others doing the same. Ebony hair spilling in front of Keith's face as he laughs softly. Lance holding onto the table for support as more noises spill out. Hunk roaring laughter as he grips Lance's shoulder. Pidge sitting in one of the chairs of the table, glasses on the bridge of her nose threatening to fall off with every shake from her body as another ripple of laughter emerges.  
The whole group looked like quite the sight. The paladins of Voltron coming undone from a simple snort. Who would have believed that? Allura, there the one who commanded the ship always made them do the silliest things to keep up their reputation. Once including keeping a stick in Keith's shirt so that he wouldn't slouch at one of the many important meetings they were attending. Pidge said it was just an excuse to put her hands on him.  
Allura and Coran walked in to see the mess that was the paladins. Coran holding breakfast for the "hardworking" members stared aimlessly at them. Allura shook her head. They're not even suited up and it's already twelve ticks past nine. She exchanged exhausted glances with Coran. He seems more amused with the bunch than Allura. She cleared her throat having enough of it. When no one acknowledged her presence she tried again. Growing tiresome she finally used one of the glushes. (Spoons). And scooped up the contents of the big blue bowl. She squinted carefully eyeing the black paladin. Knowing once she got his attention he could herd up the rest of his members to a collected state.  
Finally making the piece airborne it hit right in front of Shiro's face, his scar working as a target. Allura patted herself on the back mentally. For being asleep for ten thousand years she has a remarkable aim. Shiro looked up. Mimicking a dog when he hears the word "wanna play?". She giggled but covered it up with her authoritative look, same as what Shiro had done towards Pidge not too long ago. Shiro's face flushed in embarrassment. He stopped laughing. Catching Keith's attention whose laughter also came to a halt. The others soon followed the room growing silent.  
Allura glad she finally got the attention of the others spoke,  
"Now that you finally have come to your senses I need to discuss today's plans with you." She turned toward Coran nodding her head. He got the signal, moving towards the dining table and placing individual plates in front of each person. Hunk's eyes grew wide as he remembered what most dining tables were used for. Dining of course.  
While Coran plopped green food goop on everyone's plate reminding Lance of the lunch ladies at The Garrison, Allura spoke up again. She took a seat opposite of Shiro. Pushing back a strand of white hair that fell forward. Keith looked away from his food and towards his lap. Lance looked at him almost concerned but soon brought his attention to Allura.  
"After you have finished your food we will begin some training sessions. We need to prepare for our mission to Deezus." She said calmly while placing a small white pod that looked like a compact on the table. Holographic pictures soon rose from the pod. Showing photos of a rather dusty orange planet. It reminded Lance of Star Wars. Stop thinking of things from the earth. He scolded himself internally.  
Everyone had their eye on the pictures, while quietly eating their meal. Allura's eyes skimmed over Keith. He hadn't touched his food and barely made an effort to move. His eyes focused on the pictures of Deezus.  
She continued, "The planet is home to a small village of Dunos. They help gather and ship crops to other nearby planets."  
"So like space farmers, but like a company as well?" Lance questioned reading Pidge's mind. Of course, Pidge would have said it in a more intellectual way.  
Allura looked at Lance quizzically not knowing the foreign words. Pidge jumped in "Yes" she told Lance.  
"You humans words will forever quiz my knack." He said clearly amused. Lance gave him a confused look.  
"Back to the topic, we must arrive in um what you humans refer to as "a couple days". Four? To be exact." Allura stated questionably not exactly used to the words the paladins used.  
Everyone nodded. Allura was content with the information she already shared looking at everyone to make sure they looked the same way she did. She then noticed again Keith hadn't even probably given his food a second glance, the others plates were nearly empty.  
"Keith, I can't help but notice you haven't touched your food," Allura says in an almost motherly way. Everyone shot their glances towards Keith.  
"I conquer, shleem (a type of Altean food) isn't very good cold," Coran said rather acknowledged.  
Keith blushed furiously hating all the attention on him. Shiro gave him a concerned look while the rest of them gave him a confused look. Allura blushed too. She didn't realize the uncomfortable situation she just put Keith in. Before the other paladins could comment she brought up the mission again.  
"Back to the mission. The planet is being terrorized by a deadly Chen (Flower)." Allura said firmly.  
"The Chen is spreading a disease and destroying many crops."  
"Wow this creature must be pretty deadly.." exclaimed Hunk rather distressed. Pidge agreed.  
"Creature?.." Allura questioned.  
"Chen is a plant. It's almost like what you humans would call a "flower"." Coran explained.  
"How can a simple flower terrorize a whole village? I mean back at earth the worst it could do was give you a rash or make you sick." Lance said while pushing his empty bowl away.  
"This isn't earth, this is space," Keith said snappily. His purple eyes pulled back in a glare.  
"YEAH, I think I know that." Lance snapped back loudly. Nearly knocking over his empty bowl standing up suddenly.  
"Looks to me like you needed a reminder" Keith spat standing up himself, but more gracefully. Shiro groaned.  
"Sit back down you're making a full of yourselves," Shiro said. "Allura please finish."  
Allura sat up from the table.  
"Let's recap what I've explained." She said moving her dark fingers swiftly against the holographic pictures to show a map.  
"We will continue to train and prepare for the attack on Chen and, We will arrive at Deezus in four days. I have already notified the villagers."  
"Great now that we have our commands, Everyone go suit up and meet at the training deck in five minutes." Shiro notified everyone one. Giving everyone one affirmative glance. And everyone nodding back.  
"Great, get to it team."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so that took forever to upload. Sorry I just had a lot of ideas for this fic it hurts my brain. But I hope you like this first chapter. Please comment and give back feedback! God knows I need it. But yeah sorry if there are errors I tried my best with editing, even downloaded an app to help me  
> Welp until next time. ♡


End file.
